Ore No Imouto
by YunaResca
Summary: "dengan begitu, Nii-san punya banyak kesempatan untuk melupakanku." SasuHina Incest. req dari Shirayuki Luna.


**Fandom:Naruto**

 **Genre:Family, Tragedy, Romance(Incest), Angst**

 **Pairing:SasuHina**

 **Rated:Teen.**

 **Warning:Typos(udah dicek berkali-kali tapi biasanya tetep ada), AU, death character, OOC maybe.**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, but this story is mine.**

 **Proudly present, Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ore No Imouto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sikap mengalahkan dinginnya salju. Ego sekeras batu. Kalau saja Uchiha Sasuke bukan pemilik marga berpengaruh di Negara Jepang, maka bolehlah seluruh dunia mengacuhkannya. Tapi pewaris dengan warna mata sekelam batu Onyx itu terlalu pintar untuk dibodohi. Ia tau mana yang tulus dan mana yang meminta imbalan. Tau benar kalau sedang dimanfaatkan. Teman-teman banyak yang mendekati dengan angan bisa diajak keliling dunia secara gratis, kekasih mau ditiduri dengan imbalan uang dan ketenaran. Mudah untuk Sasuke. Semua bisa ia dapatkan dengan modal harta dan wajah serupa malaikat.

Hanya 3 orang di dunia ini yang dipercaya. Dua mati satu merenggang nyawa. Uchiha Makoto adalah yang pertama hilang dari dunia. Meninggal karena melahirkan adik tercinta –menurut ayahnya- . Uchiha Itachi adalah kakak satu-satunya yang juga mati tak lama setelah ibu. Kalau ia bertanya kenapa, maka Ayahnya hanya menjawab 'memang sudah waktunya'. Tapi Sasuke tau umur manusia tidak sependek kucing persia. Hanya ada dua alasan yang menyebabkan remaja 14 tahun meninggal dunia. Kecelakaan, atau penyakit.

Uchiha Sasuke jenius seperti generasi pendahulunya, tidak terima dibohongi meski demi kebaikan sendiri. Kejujuran memang kadang tak selalu enak didengar. Ia sudah lama menerima kata-kata itu. Uchiha itachi, kakak tercinta meninggal karena thalasemia.

Tou-san masih setia menutup-nutupi bahkan ketika umur Sasuke sudah menginjak 17 tahun. Sementara itu, Adik Sasuke satu-satunya -Uchiha Hinata- telah tumbuh menjadi wanita semenawan ibunya. Uchiha Hinata adalah gadis lembut berlambang ketenangan. Gadis kesayang Sasuke yang tidak akan pernah ia berikan kepada siapa-siapa. Tapi justru itu yang membuatnya takut.

Sasuke takut dengan perasaannya sendiri. Perasaan serupa kasih sayang antar dua sejoli. Sasuke tidak ingin membiarkan aib mewarnai hidup Hinata. Biar saja ia mencintai. Asal Hinata tidak. Biar saja ia yang patah hati. Asal Hinata tidak.

"Nii-san"

Suara lembut berasal dari balik punggungnya. Sasuke tau ia tak harus berbalik untuk mengetahui siapa yang berdiri disana. Tapi rasanya terlalu sayang melewatkan pemandangan. Meski desiran di hati meraung minta dikutuk.

"ya ? Hinata?"

Dalam balutan gaun tidur berwarna ungu muda Hinata tidak pernah tidak menawan. Rambut panjang menuruni bahu serupa air mancur yang indah. Bahu kecil itu terangkat sedikit, bersamaan dengan senyum teduh yang ia perlihatkan. Sasuke tidak tahan untuk tidak membalas.

Gerakan anggun serupa tarian tradisional menuntun tubuh Hinata duduk disebelah Sasuke. Dibiarkan merapat sampai bahu mereka bersentuhan.

Sasuke sedikit bergidik saat kulit mereka saling menempel. Suhu tubuh Hinata sedingin es. Langit malam yang di nikmati tentu tidak bisa dijadikan alasan untuk berdiam melawan suhu.

"masuklah. Angin malam tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu"

Kepala ungu dielus lembut. Bukannya menurut, Hinata malah memejamkan mata dibahu Sasuke.

"aku baik-baik saja Nii-san. Aku hanya ingin begini sebentar saja."

"kalau begitu lakukan diruang tv"

"ada Tou-sama"

"kita bisa mengusirnya"

Tawa renyah berkumandang. Sasuke bersyukur Hinata terhibur.

"mana boleh begitu."

"kau terlalu lembut dengannya, Hinata"

"karena dia ayahku"

Selalu saja. Hinata terlalu mencintai semua orang dengan sepenuh hati. Bahkan kepada ayahnya yang jelas-jelas telah menyembunyikan kebenaran tentang kematian Kaa-san dan Itachi.

"kenapa ? Nii-san marah pada Tou-sama?"

 _Aku sudah lama membencinya Hinata_

"kau banyak tanya. Tentu saja aku tidak membencinya. Sekarang cepat tidur. Aku mau menyelesaikan pekerjaan rumah dari Sensei."

Bibir tipis itu menekuk. Sasuke mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak mengecup.

"kalau begitu sampai besok Nii-san. Oyasumi"

"hn. Oyasumi"

Bahkan Sasuke tidak beranjak meski Hinata telah menghilang dibalik pintu kamar.

.

.

.

Senggang dikelas. Wajah Hinata tak bosan-bosan memandangi jendela disebelahnya. Nii-san tersayang sedang main bola di tengah lapangan. Rambut sewarna langit malam selalu menarik untuk dilihat. Bentuknya unik serupa ekor ayam. Hinata tak bisa menyembunyikan senyum. Hanya saja akhir-akhir ini hubungan mereka merenggang. Kalau tak dirumah, Sasuke tidak akan pernah menyapanya. Malah menjauhi. Kalau ditanya sebabnya dirumah, yang ada Hinata malah disuruh tidur walau masih jam dua belas siang. Dengan kata lain, menanyai Sasuke perkara disekolah sama dengan mengakhiri obrolan mereka hari itu.

"Hinata"

Terkejut, Hinata meluruskan pandangan. Mendapati Sakura Haruno tengah duduk di kursi depan melempar senyum penuh arti.

"sedang lihat Sasuke-kun?"

Wajah imut merona, Sakura tertawa renyah.

"tidak kok Sakura-chan"

"hmm jangan bohong deh" pipi disentil jahil, Hinata makin salah tingkah.

"Hinata enak ya, tinggal serumah dengan orang sekeren Sasuke."

Gadis berambut merah berkacamata mendekat. Karin. Sakura selalu menyangsikan kehadiran gadis bertubuh seksi itu. semua juga tau dia punya perasaan khusus terhadap Uchiha Sasuke dan menaruh cemburu berlebihan dengan Hinata.

"tentu saja. Mereka itu saudara, Karin. Bukannya kumpul kebo sepertimu dan Suigetsu!" cerocos Sakura pedas. Matanya mengerling menyuruh Hinata acuh.

"Kumpul kebo?! Aku dan Suigetsu itu sepupu!"

"sepupu. Tapi sepasang kekasih juga"

"ck!" tak bisa memberi perlawanan, Karin memilih bungkam dan menjauh.

"Sakura-chan hebat." Ucap Hinata kagum.

"mulut tajam sekali-kali harus dibalas dengan mulut tajam juga, Hinata. Kau boleh melakukannya jika merasa tertindas. Aku heran. Sudah punya pacar masih mengincar cowok lain."

Sakura Haruno memang teman baik Hinata. Pembawaannya judes tapi paling peduli di antara teman-teman lain. Hinata tersenyum lembut. Kadang ingin menjadi gadis seperti Sakura. Populer, cerdas, kuat. Pacarnya saja ketua Osis. Uzumaki Naruto. Tidak seperti dirinya yang lemah dan selalu harus ditolong.

Mengenai pernyataan Karin, Sasuke memang sangat populer di sekolah. Objek buruan kalau hari Valentine datang. Biasa paling sedikit 2 kantong coklat dibawa kerumah. Menunggu untuk dihabiskan. Hinata tak habis fikir kenapa Sasuke betah cuek dengan gadis sekitar. Menolak pernyataan cinta seenteng menolak sepiring udon hambar untuk dihabiskan.

.

.

"Nii-san"

Tolehan dingin diperuntukkan untuk Hinata. Hal biasa yang selalu dilakukan Uchiha Sasuke saat berada disekolah dan tak pernah dimengerti oleh Hinata.

"mau makan di atap sama-sama?"

Bahkan bertanya hal sepele saja kadang Hinata menjadi takut. Takut diacuhkan. Uchiha Sasuke dirumah dan di sekolah tak ubahnya dua sisi koin berbeda ukiran. Hangat saat dirumah, Dingin saat disekolah.

Mata hitam itu dibiarkan memandangi lekat. Serasa ditelanjangi, Hinata menunduk dalam. Baru berani mengangkat wajah saat suara hembusan nafas terdengar.

Sasuke sudah berbalik duluan.

"Aku sudah makan"

Dan yang tidak pernah Hinata pahami, kenapa sesakit ini rasanya diacuhkan Sasuke..?

Pemuda itu berjalan tanpa menoleh lagi. berbelok ke lorong pertama yang ditemui. Kelihatan jelas menghindar. Hinata tak tahan untuk tidak menangis.

 _apa aku dibenci?_

.

.

.

Malam selalu menjadi mimpi buruk baginya . Hinata berkali-kali harus mengatur nafas dan strategi berbeda agak dapat terlelap ke alam bawah sadar. Namun beberapa dari usaha selalu berhasil nihil. Matanya terbuka sampai tengah malam. Tubuh lelah, jelas. Tapi kantuk tak juga mau menghampiri. Kadang Hinata mengeluh. Mengapa tidur saja sesulit ini?

Perlahan tubuh ringkih bangun dari posisi berbaring. Menapak dinginnya lantai porselen putih tulang. Hinata berdiri sempoyongan. Lelah. Tapi tidak mengantuk. Kaca besar di dinding dihampiri. Pantulan dirinya dengan kulit putih pucat dan wajah kacau membuat hatinya kembali sakit. Tangan terulur menyisir rambut lavender. Lagi-lagi kusut. Selalu ada yang tersangkut di tangan. Bukan 3 atau 10 helai. Hinata tak berani menghitung lagi. Memilih membuangnya ke bak sampah. Mengacuhkan gumpalan lain yang berwarna sama.

Jari itu bergerak menelusuri tulang bawah mata sampai rahang. Menonjol di beberapa bagian. Kulit wajahnya kadang biru bukannya merah merona. Bibir bukan pink. Tapi sudah sewarna dengan kulit biasa. Hinata menangis lagi. kenapa wajahnya makin hari makin seperti mayat hidup? Apa karena ini Sasuke membencinya.

Sementara itu diruang makan, dibalik dua pintu kedap suara yang menutup rapat. Uchiha Sasuke kehilangan kendali dan hampir memukul wajah Tou-san nya sendiri.

Perdebatan senyap ditengah malam tak pernah terhindarkan. Uchiha Fugaku tidak bergerak di meja makan. Tak melakukan apapun selain menunduk dalam-dalam.

"kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya? Kita bisa menyelamatkan Hinata lebih cepat kalau kau mau jujur!"

Bentak Sasuke lagi. Entah sudah berapa kali buku-buku jari menghantam permukaan meja. Urat-urat muncul dipelipis. Gigi gemelutukan. Emosi dibiarkan tumpah ruah.

Tapi Fugaku masih bersidekap. Tak sanggup melihat mata berapi-api milik anaknya tercinta.

Thalasemia Mayor yang diderita Hinata adalah thalasemia yang juga merebut nyawa istri dan anak sulungnya tercinta.

"dia begitu sehat, tumbuh menjadi gadis yang menawan. Kebahagiaan sudah dimilikinya. Mana bisa aku merenggut semua itu hanya dengan memberitahu keadaannya sekarang?"

Tidak diucapkan dengan emosi. Fugaku cukup tau diri untuk menyuarakan pendapatnya.

Dihadapannya Sasuke mendadak gagu. Bukannya tidak tau Hinata berpotensi mengidap thalasemia seperti ibu dan kakaknya. Tapi ia tidak menyangka kalau Thalasemia yang diderita Hinata sudah sampai ke tahap mayor. Meski sudah banyak orang yang mengakui Sasuke itu jenius. Tapi dirinya hanya manusia biasa yang bisa panik. Tidak tau harus berbuat apa selain meratapi keadaan. Hinatanya tercinta. Tidak akan pernah bisa hidup selama dirinya.

"maaf Sasuke. Ayah hanya tidak siap kehilangan lagi. Tolong.. lakukan apa saja demi Hinata. Kumohon jangan biarkan dia mati. Aku menyayanginya."

Diluar dugaan. Uchiha Fugaku kini memohon kepadanya . Beringsut ke lantai dengan penuh derai air mata. Sasuke yakin ini kali pertama ia melihat Fugaku sangat kacau. Tapi sepatah katapun malah tak keluar dari bibir. Mau bagaimana lagi? Menghibur ia tak bisa. Ia tak pernah berhasil menghibur diri sendiri. bagaimana bisa ia menghibur ayahnya sekarang dan mengatakan semua akan baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

Pagi hari di kamar ungu muda, seragam sekolah telah terbalut rapi di tubuh ramping miliknya. Rambut panjang dibiarkan terurai menutup lingkar pinggang yang kelewat kecil. Hinata tersenyum kepada kaca. Lingkar hitam dibawah mata berhasil tertutup oleh alas bedak. Penampilannya berusaha diubah sebaik mungkin daripada tadi malam.

"yosh! Berangkat!"

Tas biru laut disambar, tangannya yang lain siap meraih gagang pintu. Namun pintu keburu didorong dari luar.

Sasuke berdiri disana. Tak mengenakan seragam.

"Hinata. Kau tidak akan ke sekolah hari ini. ikut kakak"

Hinata tak ingat kapan terakhir kali Sasuke menggenggam tangannya seperti ini. Jaket tebal musim dingin di dekat pintu dipasangkan sigap oleh pemilik helaian rambut biru malam, Sasuke menarik lembut tubuh Hinata mengikutinya.

Tentu saja pipi merona dibuatnya.

"kita mau kemana?"

"sudah ikut saja."

Pintu mobil ditutup. Sasuke menyetir dalam diam. Hinata ingin bertanya lagi. tapi terlalu takut diacuhkan kembali. Akhirnya manik lavender miliknya hanya membuang pandangan ke jendela. Suasana hening serasa mencekik. Sasuke tidak berniat membuka percakapan karena terlalu takut membayangkan apa yang dikatakan dokter padanya nanti.

"Nii-san"

Tapi Hinata terlalu lemah untuk bertahan pada keadaan. Ia memanggil Sasuke tanpa menoleh.

"ada apa?"

"Nii-san membenciku ya?"

Pertanyaan yang sukses membuat Sasuke hilang konsentrasi mengemudi. Rem diinjak. Hinata terkesiap, spontan menoleh. Dua manik berbeda warna saling bertatapan.

"kenapa kau berfikir seperti itu?" _-aku tidak membencimu, aku mencintaimu._

"karena Nii-san menghindariku selama disekolah. Nii-san tidak mau bicara atau makan siang denganku"

 _Bukan begitu.._

 _Hinata aku tidak menghindarimu._

 _Aku sedang melindungimu._

 _Siapapun yang melihat sikap asliku padamu, semua akan langsung tau dengan perasaan haram ini._

Tak diucapkan. Mobil perlahan dijalankan kembali. Hinata menunduk kecewa.

"maafkan aku Nii-san. Tapi aku tidak ingin dibenci Nii-san" suara isakan terdengar, ulu hati Sasuke rasanya sakit sekali. "Aku tidak mengerti apa salahku. Aku sudah mencari tau. Tapi tetap saja aku tidak mengerti"

Tingkat kewarasan Sasuke sedang diuji. Tidak kuasa melihat adik tersayang menangis sesegukan. Tapi jika ia menyentuh Hinata sekarang, maka berakhir sudah pertahanannya selama ini. Rasa cinta yang tak seharusnya tumbuh, mati-matian dibuat menghilang. Meski itu artinya Sasuke harus patah hati. Ia rela. Mana boleh mencintai adik sendiri. Tersenyum kecut, Sasuke mengejek diri sendiri.

 _Aku adalah kakak paling hina di dunia, Hinata_.

Rem kembali diinjak. Hinata tak sempat bereaksi saat Sasuke menariknya kepelukan. Dua daging liat itu bersatu. Hanya kecupan singkat yang tak dalam. Tapi penuh kasih sayang.

Hinata terbelalak. Namun tak melawan. Malah menutup matanya perlahan.

"kalau kau mau tau, aku sedang berusaha membunuh perasaanku padamu." Kening ditautkan jadi satu. Pipi Hinata ditangkup oleh tangan Sasuke. "perasaan terlarang yang tak seharusnya tumbuh, Hinata. Perasaan cinta antara dua lawan jenis."

Tidak ada jawaban. Hinata masih shock.

"aku tau. Aku menjijikan. Karena itu, kau harus menjauhiku. Larilah dariku Hinata."

Andai Hinata tau, Sasuke sangat hancur ketika mengatakannya.

Kedua tangan putih yang terkulai perlahan terangkat. Menimpa tangan Sasuke yang mulai gemetar. Rasanya dingin. Sasuke terkesiap.

"Aku juga mencintai Nii-san."

 _jangan_

"Aku mau menjadi pendamping Nii-san"

 _Tidak boleh_

"tidak boleh Hinata."

Hinata tersenyum. Dalam hati lega karena tahu kenyataan mereka saling mencintai. Sosok Sasuke yang selama ini ia kagumi ternyata juga melihatnya. Dan mungkin..

Ini karma.

Cinta terlarang antar saudara yang ingin ia mulai. Apa yang terjadi padanya semua akibat dari perasaan ini. Tapi tidak apa-apa. Hinata rela. Jika dengan begini ia bisa mencintai Sasuke.

"aku tau kok, aku mengidap Thalasemia Mayor"

Bagai disambar petir. Sasuke langsung menjauhkan wajahnya dari Hinata. Menatap manik lavender tak percaya.

"apa maksudmu?"

"Nii-san, aku mendengar percakapanmu dengan ayah suatu malam. Kalian sedang membicarakan Kaa-sama dan Itachi-Nii, kan?"

Tidak dijawab. Tapi Hinata tau ia benar.

"Aku juga.. akan menyusul mereka kan?"

Air mata kembali jatuh. Sungguh. Hinata tidak benar-benar sanggup mengatakan itu. Tidak sanggup melihat wajah Sasuke yang begitu sedih karenanya. Ia yakin sudah menyakiti Sasuke. Tapi Hinata butuh kejujuran.

Tubuh kecil kembali ditarik kepelukan.

"tidak.." bisik Sasuke, suaranya bergetar. "aku tidak akan membiarkannya. Hinata akan terus hidup."

"Nii-san. Aku yakin ibu sedih kalau Nii-san dan aku saling mencintai" tangan Hinata bergerak mengelus rambut Sasuke. "tidak ada obat untuk penyakitku. Aku tau ini karma karena telah berani jatuh cinta kepada kakakku sendiri."

"Hinata. Diamlah. Kita tetap bisa melakukan perawatan-"

"jangan diteruskan. Aku ingin pergi dengan cepat dan tenang tanpa harus melupakan Nii-san. Kumohon"

Permintaan mustahil. Jelas Sasuke tak setuju.

"kalau aku pergi, Nii-san punya kesempatan untuk melupakanku."

Tapi permintaan Hinata tak pernah bisa ia tolak. Sasuke menyeka air mata. "ya, aku punya kesempatan melupakanmu" _-dengan cara yang sama denganmu_

.

.

.

Dibawah langit malam yang kaya akan bintang, kedua tangan bertautan. Senyum tak henti-henti menghiasi wajah gadis bermata lavender. Sasuke ikut tersenyum bersamanya. Adiknya yang manis mengajak untuk menghabiskan malam berdua saja.

"kenapa harus di Tokyo? Tou-sama bisa menemukan kita dengan mudah, Hinata. Hei! Jangan berlarian seperti itu! Umurmu suah 16 tahun, tau!"

Rambut ungu diacak gemas, Hinata cemberut.

"memangnya kita mau kawin lari? Kita hanya jalan-jalan Nii-san." Berpaling, Hinata tidak tau wajah Sasuke berubah pucat.

Rambut yang tersangkut ditangannya tidak sedikit.

"Hinata. Kita harus cepat-cepat cari penginapan." tangan disembunyikan. Hinata berbalik lagi, protes.

"hee? Bukannya Nii-san bilang mau mengajakku jalan-jalan?"

"tidak jadi. Wajahmu pucat."

Sasuke benar. Wajah imut itu cemberut lagi.

"sebagai gantinya aku akan mengabulkan permintaanmu. Apapun itu. asal tidak jalan malam" bujuk Sasuke sambil mengelus pipi Hinata.

"kalo begitu malam ini aku ingin tidur dengan kakak!"

Selama tujuh belas tahun menjalani hidup, baru kini Sasuke merasa dirinya benar-benar gugup. Nada ceria Hinata saat mengucapkan keinginannya membuat imajinasi liar berdatangan. Sial! Sasuke sudah terlanjur berjanji.

"te-terserah kau saja." pandangan dibuang. Hinata tau Sasuke merona.

"Nii-san lucu"

"diam saja deh. Ayo pergi"

Percakapan panjang yang disusun sejak bertolak ke penginapan hilang begitu saja saat sosok Hinata dalam balutan gaun tidur menunggunya di atas ranjang. Sosok itu tak ubahnya gadis dewasa dengan segala pesona yang dimiliki. Sosok yang diimpi impikan Sasuke sebagai pendamping hidup. Wajah serupa malaikat tersenyum lembut kepadanya.

"Nii-san"

Suara paling indah yang pernah Sasuke dengar.

Langkah kaki membawa dirinya kedalam pelukan Hinata. Rasanya begitu hangat dan menenangkan. Serupa aroma bunga Lavender di musim semi. Sasuke sangat mencintai aroma tubuh ini.

Tangan sudah siap saling melucuti. Tapi Hinata menginterupsi. Wajahnya merona lembut. Menggiurkan untuk tidak dicubit.

"matikan lampunya, Nii-san"

Dihalangi.

"tidak, aku ingin melihat wajah Hinata. Biarkan lampunya menyala"

Meski sama-sama tau surga yang akan dijarah adalah surga terlarang, kasih sayang keduanya mengalahkan akal sehat dan teguran tuhan. Hinata melenguh tertahan di bawah tubuh Sasuke. Menampilkan ekspresi-ekspresi menakjubkan sampai Sasuke lupa diri. Mereka merasa nyaman satu sama lain. Setidaknya itu yang ada difikiran Sasuke. Tak tau kalau dari tadi Hinata menahan sakit habis-habisan disekujur tubuh. Tulangnya serasa remuk. Darah keperawanan yang merembes hampir merenggut kesadarannya.

Hinata semakin merasa berdosa. Namun tubuhnya malah mendekap erat Sasuke. Membawa kulit menempel satu sama lain. Sampai tubuh mereka melengkung, Sasuke melepas benih dengan menenggelamkan wajah di dada Hinata.

"aku mencintaimu, Hinata"

"aku juga cinta Nii-san"

.

.

.

Temaran lampu di tengah malam menemani tubuh tanpa busana yang terjaga. Suara bising Tokyo laksana terompet yang dibunyikan tepat disamping telinga. Menganggu tidur. Ah.. Lagi-lagi ia terkena insomnia. Tapi insomnia kali ini tak buruk seperti sebelum sebelumnya. saat ia menoleh, disebelahnya ada orang yang begitu dicintai. Tertidur lelap. Meringkuk lucu melawan suhu.

Hinata tersenyum kecil. Namun hatinya perih. Mengapa mereka terlahir sebagai kakak adik? Mengapa mereka tidak bisa mengatakan kepada Tou-sama kalau mereka saling mencintai?

 _Mengapa hidupku harus singkat sekali?_

Ingin menangis, tapi ia sudah terlalu sering melakukannya hari ini. Mungkin Sasuke akan marah jika tau ia melakukannya lagi. Pipi tirus itu disentuh jari-jari Hinata. Hangat. Berlawanan dengan suhu tubuhnya yang sedingin es. Kepala serasa vertigo.

Ini akibatnya menolak ajakan Sasuke ke rumah sakit tadi pagi. Hinata yakin tuhan sedang marah padanya. Kaa-san juga pasti sedih melihatnya.

 _Maafkan aku. Kami-sama, kaa-sama, Tou-sama._

Hinata beranjak dari tempat tidur. Saking ringan tubuhnya sampai tak membuat Sasuke sadar dan masih terlelap dalam tidur.

Biasanya kaca menjadi tujuan utama Hinata. Melihat perubahan dirinya hari demi hari. Tapi hari ini ia terlalu takut. Kulit tangan dan lantai porselen di kamar hotel saja warna nya sudah hampir sama. Hinata tidak ingin melihat tanda lain seperti lingkaran hitam bekas insomnia atau muka pucat karena anemia. Tubuhnya sudah babak belur. Ringkih. Kurus.

Kamar mandi di ujung kamar terlihat menggoda untuk dikunjungi. Hinata membawa langkah kakinya dalam diam.

.

.

.

Kalau saja cicit burung gereja di luar tidak seberisik ketukan pelayan di mansion, Sasuke pasti akan memutuskan bangun lebih siang. Ia sudah terbiasa bangun pagi. Namun saat membuka mata, bukan perabot khas kamar atau para maid yang menyambutnya. Tapi kamar hotel serba putih. Tubuhnya lelah, telanjang. Sasuke jadi ingat kegiatan mereka tadi malam. Senyum kecil mengembang di wajah tampannya.

Tapi dimana Hinata?

Padahal angan-angan pertama hari ini disambut oleh ciuman pagi dari gadis manis itu. Bantal sebelah Sasuke kosong. Tapi helaian rambut panjang yang terlepas dari kulit kepala kembali membuat jantungnya berdegup cemas. Ia lupa dengan keadaan Hinata yang semakin melemah. Tadi malam mereka terlalu terbakar nafsu. Sasuke sampai tidak bisa membedakan teriakan sakit atau nikmat yang diperdengarkan Hinata.

"Hinata?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

Suara air keran penuh di kamar mandi. Mungkin Hinata sedang mandi.

Beranjak, Sasuke iseng mendekati pintu kamar mandi yang setengah terbuka.

"kau di dalam?"

Masih tidak ada jawaban. Keran tidak kunjung dimatikan. Oke. Sasuke mulai cemas.

"Hinata. Matikan kerannya. Sedang apa kau di dalam"

Tetap tak ada jawaban. Sasuke tidak tinggal diam. Pintu didorong sampai terluka lebar.

Pupil Hitamnya membulat, pemandangan yang ia lihat begitu memilukan.

Uchiha Hinata, adik sekaligus gadis yang paling dicintainya. Tidur dengan tenangnya di dalam bathub penuh berisi air.

Hinata sudah tak bernyawa.

"Hinata.. HINATA!"

Histeris tentu saja. Sasuke mengangkat tubuh yang sudah hampir membiru kepelukannya. Mendekapnya erat-erat.

"OI BANGUN! BANGUN HINATA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN! KAU BISA SAKIT KALAU TIDUR DISINI!"

Teriakan histeris memekakkan telinga, Uchiha Sasuke lupa bagaimana menahan tangis.

Tapi tubuh mungil itu tak kunjung bergerak, wajah cantiknya begitu pucat.

"jangan..jangan tinggalkan kakak sendirian Hinata.."

Jadi ini maksud perkataan Hinata? Ingin pergi dengan cepat dan tenang tanpa harus melupakan perasaan cinta mereka? Sasuke lebih banyak mendapat kesempatan untuk memilah takdir. Hinata ingin Sasuke hidup normal tanpa takut terbebani perasaan.

 _Ah kejamnya kau, Hinata._

 _Selama ini aku terus mengikuti apa maumu. Melindungimu sampai hatiku terasa sakit._

 _Saat akhirnya aku bisa menyampaikan perasaan padamu, kau malah memilih meninggalkanku lebih cepat._

 _Tapi jangan kau fikir aku akan diam saja._

 _Kalau kau mati,_

 _Aku juga akan mati._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"dua orang. Meninggal dengan keadaan tanpa pakaian. Satu menenggelamkan diri di bathub, satunya meninggal kehabisan darah karena benda tumpul. Sepertinya shower digunakan untuk memukul kepala hingga meninggal"

Fugaku membeku mendengar penjelasan tim penyidik. Penyesalan tanpa batas dirasakan sejak melihat kedua buah hatinya terbujur kaku di ranjang pasien kamar mayat.

Pukul 9.30 pagi. Dirinya yang sedang di kantor dihubungi tiba-tiba oleh pihak kepolisian. Vonis kematian Uchiha Sasuke dan Uchiha Hinata tentu tidak ditelan bulat-bulat.

Mobil dikemudikan seperti orang kesurupan. Sesampainya di rumah sakit, yang dilihat Fugaku benar-benar mayat anak-anaknya.

Telanjang bulat.

Pucat.

Tak bernafas,

"ini barang buktinya"

Plastik benih yang membungkus rambut ungu muda dan kepala shower dengan bercak darah di dorong perlahan ke hadapan Fugaku.

Helaian berwarna bunga lavender yang begitu dikenalinya.

Fugaku meraih benda itu dan menciuminya sambil menangis.

"Maafkan aku, Makoto. Aku gagal mendidik mereka. Aku gagal menjaga mereka."

Karena kisah cinta tak selalu berakhir manis. Sasuke sudah merasa dirinya gila sejak dulu. Sejak sadar akan perasaan tak wajarnya kepada Hinata. Sejak sadar Hinata akan mati.

Tapi ia menjadi lebih gila ketika Hinata pergi lebih cepat dari dugaannya.

 **OWARI**

 **Akhirnya selesai. Ini fict req dari temen saya, Shirayuki Luna.**

 **Dia nge ship SasuHina dan NaruSaku. Dulu kita sering berdebat di kelas gara-gara Resca nge ship Ori pair yang udah diatur Masashi Kishimoto, Sasusaku dan NaruHina.**

 **Tapi karena sekarang kita udah lulus dan mungkin bakal jarang ketemu, saya jadi setuju buat accept challege dari Luna-chan.**

 **Itung itung buat kenangan kalo Luna-san kangen sama Resca.**

 **Meski Resca ga ngeship SasuHina, Resca bikin fict dengan sepenuh hati. Semoga Luna-chan dan all reader suka yaa.**

 **Review please.**

 **Saran dan Kritik kalian sangat berguna buat perkembangan cerita saya selanjutnya.**

 **AN (OOT)**

 **Buat yang nunggu sambungan sequel Innocent Alarm, lagi Resca bikin. Spoiler nih, Ogi ga bakal diapa –apain kok sama Akashi nya. Mungkin Innocent Alarm yang Resca bikin chapter final. Fokus ceritanya lebih ke Akakuro. Buat Lemon, Resca masih mikir-mikir dulu. Karena yang Resca mau fokusin disini cerita Akakuro nya. Makasih semua pembaca Innocent Cinderella dan Innocent Alarm.**

 **Salam Author**


End file.
